Daughter
by lecada chan
Summary: basically what Rika's mom's thoughts about Rika are. r&r is appreciated!!


Hi! This is the first fic I've ever actually posted. It's about Rika's mom, and how she feels about Rika. R&R is appreciated! Flames will be used in my fireplace on cold nights and to make s'mores.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, and never will. *sigh*   
  
  
  
I see you, Rika.  
I look at you from the back of the room. You are absorbed in your card game, giving me no notice. I have no clue what you are doing, you just put cards in different spots, and it looks like you are thinking hard. You narrow your eyes, and move another card somewhere else. It wouldn't be so bad if it weren't all you did. If you had friends who you played with, or just played with friends in general, I wouldn't mind so much. But that card game has taken over your life. I have thought about taking your cards away numerous times, but every time I seem to get some confidence, it diminishes when I see you again. You have that kind of effect on people. I don't know how you do it. Maybe that's why you don't have friends. People are scared of you.  
When you aren't wearing your school uniform, you're wearing that tee shirt and jeans. No make up, hair in a simple ponytail. You could be so beautiful, with just a few touch ups. I think the boys like you now; they would fall to the ground and twitch if you wore a little mascara, eye shadow, and some lip-gloss. You could be a teenage star, on the cover of every magazine. But you don't care about boys, you don't care about modeling, and you don't care about magazines, unless it has something to do with your cards. You just don't care about anything else. A dark blue or purple dress, some make up, and some nice shoes...  
But it doesn't include cards, so you don't want it. So I have good reason to worry.  
Grades: you get A's, but I'm wondering if you're learning anything. You might be, but I can't tell. For all I know, you might cheat off of someone else on every test, but I doubt it, considering your attitude on life. Cheating off of someone else would be weak.  
Boys: you might not be interested in them now, but sooner or later, you will, I know it, and when you are, they won't like you more than a friend, if that, because of what you are doing now. I just don't know how that's going to turn out.  
Career: all you want to do is play cards. I'm pretty sure there isn't a job offer on being the best at playing cards. How are you going to support yourself in the future?  
Yourself: you distance everyone and everything from you. You can't go anywhere in life if you are only into a card game. You distance yourself from adults, classmates...  
Me.  
I should have spent more time with you. I should spend more time with you now. I just have a demanding schedule with my job, and am never home. It's not much of an excuse, especially when I'm supposed to be your mother, I know. But you don't make it any easier to get closer to you, and I know who is to blame. Me. It's my fault you were always to your grandmother's, or at the daycare center, and never with me. It's kind of bad when people at your work don't know you have a kid. So, because I cared more about my job than my family, I got divorced, and my baby girl has put a wall of ice between her and me.  
They say they don't realize how much you care for what you have until it's gone, and it's true. But I don't want you to be gone anymore. So maybe if I try really hard, and get to know you, maybe the wall will begin to melt. Maybe I can get to you; maybe the distance between us will lessen, until we are close enough to take comfort in each other, to be able to tell each other how our day went, and what boys are cute, and argue about why you can't wear that to school. But I will wait for you until you are ready.  
I will wait for the day when I can call you my daughter.  
  
Rika's mother looked at her daughter, running her fingers through her silky hair. Rika muttered in her sleep. She smiled at Rika, kissed her forehead, and walked out of the room.  
"I will wait, Rika," she whispered into the silent house, "I will wait."  
  
  
  
  
I know it was short, but it's my first fic. I may add more to it later. Like? Dislike? Review and tell me! ^^  
  
Ja,  
Lecada-chan  



End file.
